Los juegos del hambre Historia de Mags
by JesusBross
Summary: Aquí nos cuenta la historia de Mags que fue ganadora de los 10 Juegos del hambre, a pesar de las adversidades que se enfrenta contra los demás tributos, resulta ser triunfadora.
1. La nueva era

Los Juegos del Hambre: Historia de Mags

Disclairmer: La mayoría de los personajes son inventados bajo mi autoría, la idea original cabe aclarar es de Suzanne Collins.

Summary: Aquí nos cuenta la historia de Mags que fue ganadora de los 10 Juegos del hambre, a pesar de las adversidades que se enfrenta contra los demás tributos, resulta ser triunfadora.

Capítulo 1

La nueva era

Siento la suave brisa del mar sobre mi rostro, puedo sentir las pequeñas gotas que salpican, frescas, esa sensación de saber que todo fue una escena del pasado, incluso puedo decir que escuchar el mar nuevamente, es lo más cercano a la tranquilidad, ese chasquido que provocan las olas al chocarse una contra otra, y mis cabellos que juguetean con el aire, sí, este es mi hogar, el Distrito 4, por fin puedo respirar y saber que todo estará bien, al fin la guerra ha terminado.

Han pasado 10 años desde que los días oscuros finalizaron, el Capitolio salió triunfante como se especulaba, venciendo a doce de los distritos que componen Panem y destruyendo totalmente a un decimotercer Distrito.

No recuerdo mucho sobre la guerra, ya que estas finalizaron cuando apenas yo era una niña de 2 años sin uso de razón, ¿Quién a esta edad podría recordar cosas tan desagradables sobre lo sucedido?

Los años siguientes, pareciese que todo iba tomando su ritmo normal, o al menos era lo que el capitolio estaba tratando de hacer creer en los Distritos, pero la realidad es que después de los días oscuros todo fue de mal en peor (El capitolio prefería llamarlo de esta manera en lugar de llamarla guerra), la pobreza aumentó de una manera increíble.

La gente poco a poco moría por deshidratación, por hambre y esto iba en aumento, cuando el Capitolio se dio cuenta de esto empezó a repartir las famosas teselas, que consistía en un cesto con algunos granos y cereales, acompañados de aceites.

Todo estaba perfectamente planeado, puesto que se decía que el que quisiera podría tomar cuantas teselas necesitase, pero después el Capitolio lo iba a cobrar a su manera.

Así pasó el tiempo y por suerte el negocio familiar aún no decaía, en casa somos unos especialistas en hacer cestos, cestos tan fuertes que poco a poco ha ganado un poco de fama en todo el distrito, ya que no es por ser presumida, pero eran los mejores que se hacían en todo nuestra ciudad y más que nada a los marineros les servía para poner sus pescados frescos.

Mi distrito se especializa en la pesca, mi padre llamado Celso es pescador y por consiguiente enseña a mi hermano Dayer con el negocio de la pesca, Dayer es el mayor de mis hermanos él tiene 17 años y mi hermana Coral tiene 15 años, después le sigo yo que tengo 13 años. Como pueden ver, mientras mi hermano ayuda a mi padre con la pesca mi hermana, y yo ayudamos en la casar con el negocio familiar junto con mi madre Alice. Mi madre estaba un poco enojada con mi hermana y conmigo ya que descuidábamos mucho el colegio por quedarnos a ayudarla.

Nos pasamos la mayor parte del día tejiendo cestos, ya que tenemos muchos encargos, gracias a las actividades que realizamos, nuestra familia no se ha visto en la necesidad de pedir teselas ya que nuestro status es un poco alto a comparación de la demás gente del Distrito.

El único día que teníamos descanso eran los Domingos lo cual mi familia y yo tratábamos de aprovecharlo al máximo ya que era el único momento de poder convivir todos juntos, ya sea dando un paseo en el parque principal del Distrito o yendo a nadar a la Playa.

Mi padre está convencido que ya me es hora de unirme en el entrenamiento junto a mis 2 hermanos, Dayer era un experto con casi todas las armas dominaba a la perfección la espada, las lanzas y qué decir de los cuchillos y mi hermana Coral era igual de experta con las espadas pero se le dificultaba un poco los cuchillos y yo, no sabía ni siquiera como tender una trampa y ya era hora de que me una a ellos, ya que he desperdiciado un año en el que pude haber sido seleccionada sin siquiera tener conocimiento de cómo utilizar un cuchillo, a mi me daba mucho pavor el tan sólo hecho de saber para que nos entrenaban: Para convertirnos en unos asesinos de otros niños. Mi madre siempre se la vivía con el corazón en la boca de que alguno nosotros fuéramos seleccionados. Este año que recién acabaron los juegos, la novia de mi amigo Lanthenay fue seleccionada para representar el distrito 4, la pobre chica no tenía ni idea de cómo usar un cuchillo al igual que yo, puesto que pertenecía a la parte más rica de la ciudad, sus padres nunca se preocuparon por entrenarla porque no necesitaban las teselas como la mayoría de la gente del distrito y eso hacía que tuviese menos probabilidades de ser elegida, la pobre chica fue asesinada el primer día de los juegos, sonó el gong y la mayoría de los tributos fue hacia el centro de la Cornucopia, ella creyendo que podría alcanzar alguna mochila se dirigió hacia el baño de sangre, cuando de repente a los pocos minutos, la chica del distrito 7 le dio un machetazo justamente en el pecho sonando un cañonazo de inmediato, me dio lástima la pobre de Jenny, tan indefensa y confiada de sí mismo, pero también me dio mucha lástima mi amigo Lanthenay, después de la muerte de Jenny, tuvo una tremenda depresión, estoy casi segura que si hubiese sido posible que Lanthenay hubiese podido sustituirla, lo hubiese hecho sin pensarlo dos veces para que ella no vaya a la arena y tuviese una muerte tan trágica, el pobre aún no se ha recuperado de aquél golpe y dudo mucho que se recupere pronto.

Aún recuerdo ese terrible día en que dieron el anuncio de los primeros juegos del hambre, a pesar de mis 5 años de edad, es algo difícil de olvidar.

FLASHBACK

Fue un sábado cuando el Capitolio anunció: _"Atención, atención habitantes de Panem se les hace una cordial invitación parar que toda su familia en punto de la 8:00 pm visualice en su televisión un mensaje importante que dará nuestro Presidente Rómulo Snow, el motivo del anunció es para darles una noticia muy importante que pronto sorprenderá a toda la nación, además de la presentación de su hijo de un año Coriolanus Snow, es de suma importancia que estén enterados sobre la sorpresa que les espera, igual se podrán pantallas gigantes en la plaza principal para no perder detalle alguno. ¡Gracias!"_

¿De qué podría tratarse ese tan esperado mensaje que dará el presidente Rómulo Snow, el presidente es un dictador muy cruel y manipulador. Qué sorpresa nos podría dar, una buena noticia no creo, más bien se trata de algo aterrador que de seguro viene planeado desde hace mucho tiempo.

En la sala de mi casa teníamos una TV que nos había heredado mi abuelo, era algo viejita pero aún funcionaba muy bien, se encontraba en la sala principal, acomodada por encima de una mesa de caoba fina, muy preciada para mi madre y frente al televisor estaba un sillón grande, tan grande que dábamos los 5 miembros de la casa ahí, ya casi toda la familia estaba reunida, solamente hacía falta mi hermano Dayer. Exactamente son las 7:55 pm cuando mi madre llamó a mi hermano:

-Dayer, solamente tú haces falta, por favor baja de tu habitación y acompáñanos aquí en la sala que ya se encuentran tus hermanas y tu padre aquí, recuerda que es muy importante la noticia que se anunciará en algunos minutos.

-¿Qué se podría esperar de ese dictador que tenemos como presidente -Vociferó de una manera grosera Dayer- Las únicas noticias que pueda dar son malas, no dudo que planea destruir otro distrito.

-Calla, te prohíbo hablar de esa manera -Regañó mi padre de una manera nerviosa - Si algún agente de la paz te llegase a escuchar, no sabemos lo que harían contigo.

Los agentes de la paz no tenían compasión de niños, mujeres y ancianos, cuando alguien rompía las reglas del distrito, estos les daría el castigo que se merecían sin importar el sufrimiento de las personas.

Las 8:00 pm de repente, apareció en la pantalla de la televisión el símbolo del Capitolio seguidamente del himno y una voz recitando lo siguiente:

_Guerra, terrible guerra: Viudas, huérfanos, un niño sin madre. Este fue el levantamiento que sacudió a nuestra tierra. 13 distritos se rebelaron contra el país que les daba de comer, que los amaba, que los protegía. Hermano contra hermano hasta que no quedó nada. Y luego vino la paz… muy reñida, penosamente ganada. Un pueblo se levantó de las cenizas. Y una nueva era había nacido. Pero la libertad tiene un costo. Cuando los traidores fueron derrotados, se usó como una nación que nunca conozca la traición otra vez. Y así se decretó que cada año, los distintos distritos de Panem ofrecerán como tributo a un hombre y una mujer jóvenes, para luchar hasta la muerte en un concurso de honor, valentía y sacrificio. El vencedor en solitario, se bañará en las riquezas, serviría como un recordatorio de nuestra generosidad y nuestro perdón. Así es como recordaremos nuestro pasado. Así es como resguardaremos nuestro futuro._ -FIN DE LA TRANSMISIÓN-

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta al finalizar ese anuncio nadie entendía nada, hasta que la pantalla de la televisión se visualizó nuevamente al presidente Rómulo diciendo: "_Tal vez para mucho haya sido muy confuso, os invito mañana que será decretado como el día de la cosecha, a todos los habitantes a reunirse en la plaza principal, frente al Palacio de Justicia de cada Distrito para una explicación más amplia por un Represéntate del Capitolio, el día de mañana se elegirán a 2 tributos de cada distrito entre las edades de 12 a 18 años para los que será los primeros juegos del hambre, el mayor evento del país, ¡Felices juegos del hambre y que la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte"_ -FIN DE LA TRANSMISIÓN

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Faltan exactamente 2 semanas para mis cumpleaños número 14 y los juegos del hambre número 9 finalizaron hace ya 5 meses, teniendo como vencedora a una chica del Distrito 1, que se podría esperarse de ellos, entrenan después de que concluyeron que el morir en una arena representado a su Distrito es un orgullo, se rumora que ellos junto con el Distrito 2 han empezado a abrir academias de entrenamientos para los juegos, lo veo algo injusto hace ese tipo de acciones, pero como ellos, muchos niños de nuestros distritos, también ya se preparan por cuenta propia por si alguno de ellos salieran elegidos, ya es hora de que yo igual lo empiece a hacer.

Hola, como verán este es mi primer capítulo de la historia que cuenta como Mags ganó los juegos del hambre, todo esto ha sido de mi creación y recordando que la idea original es de Suzanne Collins, espero sus comentarios para que sepa que alguien me lee y continúe con la historia, espero actualizar pronto ya que van a iniciar mis 2os parciales de la Universidad y eso me quitará tiempo, pero el lado bueno que ya estaremos de vacaciones pronto. Un abrazo y denme alguna señal de que me leen.

**** Jesusbross - Twitter -


	2. Anzuelos

Los Juegos del Hambre: Historia de Mags

Disclairmer: La mayoría de los personajes son inventados bajo mi autoría, la idea original cabe aclarar es de Suzanne Collins.

Summary: Aquí nos cuenta la historia de Mags que fue ganadora de los 10 Juegos del hambre, a pesar de las adversidades que se enfrenta contra los demás tributos, resulta ser triunfadora.

CAPITULO 2

"Anzuelos"

-¡Qué grandes y fuertes pulmones! – Exclamó Coral desde la orilla de la playa.

Hacía un día despejado, los rayos del sol posando sobre mi cabellera rubia, muy ondulada y que ligeramente me quedaban por debajo de los hombros. Tenía el presentimiento de que ese día sería perfecto para ir a nadar a la playa, para mí, estar en ese lugar era algo que disfrutaba de más, no se podría comparar con la tranquilidad de algún otro lugar, sentir la brisa marina y olor a sal es algo inigualable, ahí se olvida uno de todos sus problemas, absolutamente de todo.

-He perdido la cuenta Coral, no sé cuántos minutos he podido aguantar debajo del agua. –indiqué a mi hermana que en ese momento se dirigía hacia donde yo estaba.

-Le calculo que unos aproximadamente unos cuatro minutos, no te perdí de vista desde que te sumergiste –Contestó con esa sonrisa tan perfecta y pícara que caracterizaba a Coral.

Esa mañana, nos la pasamos nadando hasta que dio el medio día, encontramos un lugar con sombra cerca de la orilla, y nos sentamos a observar el horizonte, ese horizonte donde el mar se perdía con ese azul tan perfecto del cielo, donde cielo y mar se hacían uno solo y no se podía distinguir cual es cual.

-¿Podría confiar en ti? –Dijo Coral con una mirada perdida.

-Claro, por algo somos hermanas, puedes contarme algo que a tu parecer necesites compartir si gustas.

Mientras me decía aquello, Coral me peinaba lentamente con sus dedos haciendo desenredar aquella cabellera rubia que me pertenecía.

-Ayer, por la tarde caminaba hacia la casa acompañada de Owen, recordábamos cosas graciosas que en algún momento nos habían pasado, en una de esas él me contaba que un día muy caluroso, salió con sus primos hacia el parque principal cuando decidieron ir al arroyo a nadar, ahí mismo empezaron a jugar entre ellos para saber quién podría mantenerse más tiempo debajo del agua, cuando a uno de ellos se le ocurrió apostar: Indicó que todos se sumergirían al mismo tiempo y aquél que saliera primero a tomar aire se tiraría al arroyo totalmente desnudo. Todos aceptaron.

Como se esperaba Owen no era muy bueno para retener la respiración y fue el primero que emergió para tomar aire haciendo que perdiera la apuesta. Ahí mismo se desnudó frente a todos sus primos y se aventó al agua, apenas se escuchó el chasquido, emergió inmediatamente y empezó a escuchar las risas que se alejaban muy rápido junto con sus vestimentas, aquel día tuvo que esperar hasta algo tarde para caminar hacia su casa totalmente desnudo, por suerte nadie lo vio. Ambos nos carcajeamos hasta que nos dolió la barriga y yo me sonrojé muchísimo al escuchar aquella parte donde mencionó que estaba desnudo.

Él lo noto, en ese momento me dejé llevar por la sensación, el aire fresco que jugueteaba con mis cabellos, sentir aquella mano cálida y suave sobre la mía, y sentir que sus dedos se entrelazaban con los míos solo me daban la impresión de mucha seguridad al saber que me sentía correspondida por él, tomados de la mano caminamos hasta llegar a la casa sin cruzar palabra alguna. –Hemos llegado –replicó Owen- elevé mi mirada hacia él y aquellos ojos verdes como esmeraldas que se deslumbraban en el ocaso de la tarde, hacía que me perdiera por completo y me fuera de este mundo, aquellos ojos verdes se fueron acercando hacia mí, hasta sentir su respiración muy cerca de mis rostro, cerré lentamente mis ojos y sentí sus suaves labios de color rosa sobre los míos. Así estuvimos un par de minutos, los minutos más felices de mi vida, donde el tiempo se detenía y viajábamos a algún lugar desconocido, lejos, muy lejos de aquí, de este país donde algunos de nosotros estamos destinados a morir para la diversión de unos cuantos capitalinos, que ellos no conocen el dolor de perder a algún amigo, familiar, conocido de una manera tan trágica como lo sentimos nosotros. Solamente me aparte por un momento de él y le dije: - Abrázame, quiero estar así por siempre y vivir sin esa preocupación de que lo que algún día nuestros hijos estarán destinados.- Sentí sus fornidos brazos sobre mi cuerpo, ese estremecimiento de que a su lado me sentía muy bien, protegida de todo lo malo que pudiera pasar. –Nunca te dejaré Coral, quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase te amaré en este vida o en la siguiente –Dijo Owen de una manera tan tierna. Por el momento ya es hora de que vaya a casa, te veo mañana en el colegio vale. –Asentí con la cabeza despidiéndome con un beso tan suave y lleno de apego.

-Quise que fueras la primera en saber lo que pasa entre Owen y yo Mags – expresó Coral con una sonrisa perdida en algún lugar del espacio.

-Que suerte tienes, Owen es un buen chico por lo que puedo percibir, además de que es muy guapo, ojalá yo sea tan atractiva como tú y algún día conocer a alguien que me haga sentir lo mismo que Owen te hace sentir – Asentí con felicidad por mi hermana. -¿Pero en qué estoy pensando? Nadie podría fijarse en mi ni en un millón de año, hasta donde yo sé nunca he sido bonita como lo es mi hermana Coral, aquellos ojos azules que se podrían confundir con el azul del cielo, su piel suave y tersa, que por el paso del tiempo se había bronceado naturalmente por el lugar en el que vivimos y su cabello sedoso castaño muy lacio y largo, tan largo que le llegaba hasta el nivel de la cintura, simplemente Coral era hermosa, y yo, no soy como ella-

-¿Nos vamos a la casa a comer para luego entrenar un rato? Me dijo Coral mientras se limpiaba la arena de las piernas

-Claro, he perdido la noción del tiempo que ya es casi hora de la comida, vámonos a la casa.

Empiezo practicando con la espada, no soy muy buena pero tampoco soy muy mala, ya he mejorado las maniobras y por mucho, no sé donde ha conseguido la espada mi padre, supongo que es lo que menos importa, sigo con los cuchillos, agarro los 4 que tenemos disponibles, veo las navajas y lo filosas que son cada una, doy unas volteretas en el piso acompañado de un volantín, caigo frente los tablero, tiro el primer cuchillo, justo en el blanco, así con el segundo y así con el tercero y justo cuando iba por el cuarto, algo me llama la atención, es mi hermano que me está observando a lo lejos, eso me pone algo nerviosa y al momento de tirar ¡No, he fallado! –Interesando Mags- Dice Dayer de una manera tanto sorprendido – Te quiero enseñar una cosa nueva hoy, no tiene que ver con armas, más bien algo que te podría servir en dado caso, bueno tú sabes.

-Claro -repliqué de una manera atontada, me sentía algo nerviosa y apenada, ya que mi hermano era mucho mejor que yo -¿De qué se trata Dayer?

-Bien, esto es algo que aprendí hace algún tiempo en la pesca, y me ha servido mucho para atrapar a tantos peces se me sea posible, sé que no es la gran cosa, pero eso podría ayudarnos mucho Mags, mira tráeme alguna cosa que tú pienses que es inservible, lo que sea Mags no importa del material que esté hecho.

Estaba algo confundida, no sabía lo que intentaba hacer mi hermano, no se me ocurrió otra cosa que llevar un arbusto que estaba muy cerca de mí -¿Esto servirá? –Indique a mi hermano con cara algo de ingenuidad-

-Es perfecto, ahora pon mucha atención.

En cuestión de segundos, ese arbusto que parecía más que inservible, ahora ya era un anzuelo bastante fuerte -¡Wow Dayer! He quedado sorprendida, quisiera intentarlo –Bufé de manera fascinada- Así pasamos parte de la tarde junto con mi hermana Coral que se nos unió, varios intentos nulos, hasta que poco a poco aprendí a hacerlos, pero no tan perfectos como los de Dayer.

-Lo haces bien Mags, con el tiempo podrás hacer anzuelos con cualquier cosas que ni tú misma imaginarías.

-Gracias. -Asomé decir-.

No dejo pensar que alguno de mis hermanos sea elegido, la cosecha se aproxima, han pasado 10 meses desde los últimos juegos, y pensar en eso me llena de terror, en el caso de Dayer es su última cosecha, pero a Coral le hacen falt mí, a mí bueno apenas voy por mi cuarta cosecha, qué pasará si algunos de nosotros es elegido, cómo reaccionaría papá, estaría confiado por los entrenamientos que nos enseña a diario o estará asustado por si llegásemos a morir, mi madre ya sé cómo sería su reacción, no hace falta describir que se la vive con ese temor de siempre, sólo es cuestión de esperar y que tengamos un poco de suerte de nuestra parte.

Cayó la noche al fin, ese manto estelar que nos cubre a diario y que deslumbra con esa luna tan iluminada continuamente, me quedo observándola, tan redonda, brillosa, tan cerca, los rayos entran por mi ventana, hasta que poco a poco me adormece aquel vaivén de viento primaveral que se mese entre mis cabellos y por fin caigo rendida por el día tan agotador que hemos tenido.

Me levanto involuntariamente por la madrugada, he despertado por alguna razón, ese silencio que siempre abunda en la noche que hasta la caída de un alfiler se podría escuchar con atención.

Había tenido la regla y estaba de tan mal humor que ni siquiera el perro se atrevía a levantar la mirada, Foster me miraba con gesto aburrido y le acaricié la cabecita, era un cachorro de cocker color canela, llorón pero bien acostumbrado, lo cogí y lo puse acurrucado entre mis brazos, era tan pequeño y tan dulce… A veces era un pesado, pero valía la pena tenerlo, por la satisfacción que daba al verlo dormir, su pelo era suave y sus ojos eran tan vivos que parecía que cada vez que los abría, se pasaran a saludar.

Ese silencio tan bonito, tan enternecedor y tan dulce, se rompió al oír (para mí algo irritante a estas horas) el pequeño ladrido de Foster, dejé al cachorro en su pequeño cesto con cuidado y no pudo evitar estornudar y levantarse nuevamente, entonces me fui de puntitas hacia la puerta para ver de que se trataba, al echar un vistazo por la mirilla, puse los ojos en blanco, escuché a alguien desesperada cerca de la puerta de mi casa, cogí un pañuelo, me lo puse en manera de protección, quise hacerme la valiente al querer salir, pero estaba totalmente paralizada, ¡cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver a dos chicas muy agitadas, cuando de la nada un aerodeslizador se asomaba por el cielo en total silencio, las chicas seguían un rumbo desconocido hasta que escuché gritar a una de ellas, eché nuevamente un vistazo por la mirilla, y las dos eran elevadas al aire por aquél aerodeslizador.

Corrí por las escaleras hacia mi cuarto y después de ascender en menos de 10 segundos desesperadamente, llegué al rellano común, fui muy cauta por si ellos tuvieran la facilidad de verme o escucharme de alguna manera, me tiré a mi cama y el silencio nuevamente volvió a acapararse de todo el alrededor, mientras pensaba en aquellas dos chicas y en aquella nave, ¿de quién podría tratarse?, porque las venía persiguiendo un aerodeslizador a estas horas de la noche, muchas preguntas sin respuestas pasaban por mi mente hasta que poco a poco el sueño se apoderó de mi.

**Hola, perdón por subir un poco tardado pero he estado bastante ocupado con exámenes y proyectos finales, en este capítulo traté de idealizar como es que Mags aprende a hacer anzuelos, igual quise darle un poquito de drama a la historia por las dos chicas que son capturadas por aquellos aerodeslizadores, pensé que sería bueno, espero que les llame la atención este segundo capítulo para ya empezar por el tercero, dejen sus comentarios que igual me podrían ayudar dándome ideas para continuar con la historia, espero actualizar lo más pronto posible, hasta luego.**

** Jesusbross -**


	3. Está cerca

THG: Historia de Mags

Disclairmer: La mayoría de los personajes son inventados bajo mi autoría, la idea original cabe aclarar es de Suzanne Collins.

Summary: Aquí nos cuenta la historia de Mags que fue ganadora de los 10 Juegos del hambre, a pesar de las adversidades que se enfrenta contra los demás tributos, resulta ser triunfadora.

CAPITULO 3

"Está cerca"

Me levanto justamente a las 7:00 de la mañana, hace un día bastante nublado, a los pocos minutos la lluvia empieza hacer de las suyas, escucho los chasquidos de las pequeñas gotas golpear los cristales de mi ventana, mis ojos están entre cerrados que me pesa tanto abrirlos, puesto que la noche anterior estuve algo desvelada por los acontecimientos de los que fui testigo.

Nuevamente cruza por mi mente la imagen de aquellas dos chicas elevadas en el aire, reacciono de inmediato, doy unas cuantas sacudidas a mi cabeza y me agarro con tal fuerza mis cabellos, me siento en la orilla de la cama mientras mis pies buscan al azar mis sandalias, al fin las he cazado, acto seguido me dirijo a la cocina, mi garganta está muy seca que me haría bien un vaso con agua, busco entre la estantería hasta coger un vaso cristalino de color azul transparente, mientras lo llenaba con agua, me quedé observando fijamente mi ventana, aún no sale el sol, el cielo está muy gris opacado con las gotas de la lluvia, aunque ahora ya se escucha un poco menos a comparación de cuando me levanté.

Decido ir a dormir una hora más, todos en la casa aún lo hacen, dudo mucho que papá y Dayer salgan de pesca hoy, pero mi madre como siempre empezará a tejer cestos para el día de mañana, será mejor descansar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo de más he dormido? -Al parecer la lluvia se ha apaciguado y podría estar casi segura que son un poco más de las 10:00 de la mañana. Me bajo de la cama y decido cambiarme la pijama por algo mucho más cómodo, lo único que se me ocurre son unos pantalones anchos y una blusa igual de fresca, decido bajar para ir en busca de mi familia, pero cuál es mi sorpresa que no hay nadie en la casa, está absolutamente vacía y en silencio otra vez, solamente nos encontramos el perro y yo. Se siente una breve tranquilidad allá afuera, agarró un bolso café que fue un regalo de mi madre el día de la cosecha pasada, recojo mi caballera rubia hasta formar un chongo y decido salir. Es casi perfecto que mi casa está a unos cuantos metros de la playa, pero no sé si sea buena idea ir ya que regularmente a esta hora, está llena de pescadores y de agentes de la paz que verifican que nadie se dirija a la zona prohibida (La zona prohibida es un lugar denominada de esa manera ya que está totalmente prohibido pescar a menos que tengas autorización para eso, ya que en esa parte se encuentran un determinado número de moluscos, los cuales son exportados directamente al capitolio.) Aún así decido ir.

Llegó, pero veo la playa totalmente vacía, ha de ser por el mal tiempo que hacía y no se quieren exponer a algún peligro, sin embargo decido quedarme, busco un refugio en el cual pueda sentarme y observar la inmensidad del mar, me pierdo en el horizonte que no me doy cuenta que alguien decía mi nombre: -Mags, Mags ¿estás bien? – Di un pequeño brinco al reaccionar, miro de reojo para averiguar de quien se trata y cual es sorpresa al ver que es una amiga muy querida del colegio, ella vive a unas cuantas esquinas de la plaza principal; pero vamos en el mismo salón, su piel tan suave y oscura y aquella cabellera tan ondulada que forman unos perfectos rizos acompañada de esos ojos color cafés oscuros que la hacen parecer única entre todas.

-Hola Rima –Alcancé a decir aún con la mirada directamente hacia las olas del mar.-

-¿Te sucede algo Mags? –Replicó de una manera extrañada.

-No, no pasa nada, únicamente me quedé observando hacia más allá del horizonte y me preguntaba cuál podría ser el límite entre el mar y el cielo.

En ese momento sentí una cálida mano sobre mis hombros, Rima se sentaba a un lado mío mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el mismo lugar que yo –Igual me he hecho varias veces esa misma pregunta sabes, y aún no sé cuál sea la respuesta. -Dijo con una voz muy viva.

-Tengo miedo, no soy tan valiente como suelo parecer Rima, la próxima cosecha está mucho más cerca de lo que nos imaginamos, que pasaría si una de nosotras saliera elegida, no soy fuerte como los demás, caería el primer día –Dije con una voz quebrada a punto de soltar el llanto.-

-Pelear Mags, tratar de mantenerse, igual yo vivo con el temor de que pudiera ser elegida o peor aún que mi hermana menor sea elegida, puesto que será su primera cosecha, sin duda alguna me ofrecería como voluntaria con tal de protegerla.

- Estoy casi segura que si en los primeros juegos todos se hubieran negado a pelear, esto se hubiera acabado de una vez por toda.

-O tal vez les hubiese ido mucho peor a ellos junto con sus familias –Respondió Rima- ¿No has pensando en eso?

FLASHBACK

Eran los séptimos juegos del hambre aún puedo recordar a aquella chica del Distrito 8, piel aceitunada, ojos verdes cenizos muy grandes y cabello castaño que apenas alcanzaba sus hombros, la cuál fue la ganadora de esa edición de los juegos, al momento de enfrentarse con la que sería su contrincante final, aquella niña de 17 años del distrito 2: Tez de color blanca, unos ojos grises llenos de odio. Las dos se miraban fijamente con saña de ira, odio, bañadas de sangre por enfrentarse con otros tributos, pero la chica del distrito 8 no lo hacía contra su contrincante, más bien hacia el capitolio. La del 2 soltó la primera flecha hiriéndola arriba del hombro a la del 7, al instante está sacó de su bolsillo unos dardos venenosos corrió hacia la chica del 2 con tanta fuerza y se lo clavó directamente en el cuello, con lagrimas en los ojos gritando: "Abajo el capitolio, abajo los juegos del hambre".

Todo parecía normal, su familia se mudó junto con ella en la Aldea de los vencedores, hasta que un día, su familia junto con ella fue asesinada por un accidente ya planeado, se les requirió acudir lo más pronto al Capitolio acompañada de sus 2 padres y hermano menor, el tren donde iba la familia salió fuera de control y explotó de la nada, nadie supo dar explicación alguna de cómo ocurrió aquella explosión, únicamente se pudo concluir que el Capitolio no olvida y mucho menos perdona.

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

-Tienes razón, entonces vivimos condenados para ver morir a nuestros amigos, hermanos, primos, y hasta a nuestros propios hijos mientras los Juegos del hambre sigan existiendo. –Ese nudo en la garganta que me costaba tanto desenredar al no querer aceptar esta situación hizo que se me salieron unas lagrimas, mientras rodaban por mi cara, sentía el viendo algo frío golpear contra mi rostro contra aquellas mejillas rosadas.

-Hay que vivir con eso para siempre, lo siento Mags –Indicó Rima de una manera muy triste.

Me acosté sobre la arena mientras veía poco a poco como el cielo se iba despejando e iba alejando aquellas nubes grises que ocultaban por completo al Sol.

-Rima –Repliqué recordando lo ocurrido la noche pasada- Anoche sucedió algo realmente extraño, era muy de madrugada, y fue la causante de mis desvelo.

-De qué se trata Mags, si quieres podrías contarme.

Empecé a contar a Rima con el más mínimo detalle sobre todo lo que ocurrió anoche, ambas quedamos muy sonsacadas y no pudimos sacar alguna conclusión sobre lo que pudo a ver ocurrido o lo que habría pasado con esas dos chicas.

-Es hora de irnos de Mags. –Indicó Rima.-

-Sí, tienes razón ya vámonos.

Ambas caminamos sobre en dirección contraria, me despedí de mi amiga y quedamos de vernos el día de mañana.

Empiezo a caminar, siento la suave arena mojada sobre mis pies, me agacho para jugarla un poco, pero algo me llama la atención, parece un animal, retrocedo para poder proseguir mi camino, pero no me había percatado que aquella cosa que parecía tan inofensiva en realidad se trababa de un muto, es un muto llamado charaza: Parecen unos gusanos grandes, de color verde, tienen la piel algo babosa, no cuentan con ojos, pero su olfato para detectar a las personas les funcionan mucho mejor, estos tienen unos dientes alrededor de la boca algo filosos, los cuales si te llegasen a atrapar, te impregnarían en tu piel en ese momento, empezarían a absorber poco a poco toda tu sangre hasta causarte la muerte, es imposible desprenderlos, ya que sus dientes tan desgarradores lo impiden. Los del capitolio los utilizaron durante los días oscuros para combatir a todos los del distrito 4, ya que la mayoría de la gente planeaba sus ataques muy cerca de los lagos, pero al final de la guerra los dejaron esparcidos por todo nuestro Distrito.

Estos pequeños mutos que a simple vista podrían parecer tan inofensivos, resultan ser todo lo contrario, generalmente viven en los lagos, así que se me hace bastante raro verlo en la orilla del mar, lo que hago es buscar una roca y tirárselo encima hasta asegurar que ha muerto.

Me he asegurado que he dejado sin vida a esa pequeña criatura creada por el Capitolio, bien ya es hora de ir a casa, supongo que me han de estar esperando puesto que ya es casi es la hora de la comida.

Llego a la casa, veo a mi mamá poniendo la mesa ya para el almuerzo -¿dónde está Dayer? –Pregunto a mi mamá muy intrigada.-

-Dayer se encuentra afuera con tu padre.

-¿Y Coral? –Volví a preguntar.

-Ella en un momento viene, le mandé por un encargo en el mercado, ya no ha de tardar en regresar.

A los pocos minutos, llegó Coral y nos saludamos, posteriormente llegó mi padre y mi hermano, todos nos sentamos en la mesa.

Mi madre sirvió unos frutos que nunca en mi vida había visto, les llamaban bayas, creo que sólo en los bosques del Distrito 12 y 7 se podían encontrar estas frutas.

-¿Qué es eso, aquél frutillo morado? –Pregunté con tanta inopia de conocimiento.

-¡Son bayas! -Respondió mi padre sobresaltando de la mesa de comida. –Me costó mucho conseguirlas, pero hice un buen trueque con aquella gente que me las cambió. Escuchen con atención todos, no quiero arruinarles la comida, pero es muy importante que lo sepan, si alguno de ustedes llegase a ser elegido en los próxima cosecha que ya están demasiada cerca, quiero que conozcan este fruto, como podrán observar estás son de un color morados muy oscuro, pero hay otro tipo que son muy venenosas y si se llegase a comer sólo una, morirán en cuestión de segundos.

-¡Jaulas de noche! -Exaltó Dayer golpeando sus manos de una manera tan tosca contra la mesa- Recuerdo que en los "Quintos juegos" la arena fue un bosque, según la gente decían que era una copia exacta del Distrito 7 y unos cuantos tributos murieron por envenenamiento al probar esta fruta.

-Efectivamente Dayer –replicó mi padre intransigente. –Solamente quiero que conozcan los peligros los cuales se podrían enfrentar cualquiera de ustedes.

Al momento de mi padre daba aquél discurso, yo no pude resistir más y acerqué mi mano al platón lleno de bayas, son de un color morado muy fuerte, tomé una y me la dirigí directamente a la boca, le doy un mordisco y que sabor tan dulce y delicioso tienen estas bayas, solamente sentir aquél frutillo tan jugoso entre mis bocas me llenaba de entusiasmo para proseguir a coger una más.

-Muy bien muchachos, terminen de comer y ayúdenle un poco a su madre, hoy no tendremos entrenamiento, puesto que el tiempo no favorece en esta situación, pero mañana por la tarde, quiero enseñarles una última cosa: se trata de un poco de herbolaria y plantas medicinales, y ya estarán preparados para cualquier situación que se pueda presentar el día de la cosecha.

Me cuesta tanto dormir últimamente, el sólo hecho de saber que la cosecha será en 2 meses exactamente, me pone mucho más nerviosa que de costumbre, podría imaginar a mi hermano en aquella situación puesto que es la última cosecha de él y cualquier cosa podría pasar.

Por fin llegó la noche, únicamente quisiera dormir temprano el día de hoy, ya que mañana será un día muy cansado, será lunes y hay que madrugar para ir al colegio.

**Hola amigos, como lo prometí el tercer capítulo ya estaba algo avanzado, y solamente decidí introducirles algunas cosas y modificarles igual varias cosas, ya esta semana son mis exámenes finales de la universidad, como verán los juegos ya están próximos, les agradecería que me dieran idea de cómo quieren la arena para poder imaginármela y poder plasmarla de una vez, como siempre les pido igual dejen sus comentarios para saber cómo va la historia si está tomando el ritmo correcto vaya pues.**

** - Jesusbross-**


End file.
